


Guardian Erikas

by Ashtiel



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Old Woman Josie is protective, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtiel/pseuds/Ashtiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Carlos wakes up to see something outside his window. A tall, radiant, winged something.</p>
<p>“Cecil,” Carlos said as he shook Cecil’s shoulder.  “Cecil, I think there’s something outside the window.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Erikas

“Cecil,” Carlos said as he shook Cecil’s shoulder. Cecil’s tentacles curled around his body, and instead of waking up, he just burrowed further under the covers. “Cecil, I think there’s something outside the window.”

“Probably just the Secret Police. Go back to sleep,” Cecil murmured from under the blankets.

Carlos shook his head although Cecil couldn’t see it. “I don’t think it’s the Secret Police,” he said. “Unless they have wings?”

“I don’t remember wings,” Cecil said. The blankets fell away as he sat up. His tattooed chest and arms glowed with faint purplish light, and, if Carlos looked hard enough, he could see them writhing and moving. “Where is it?”

“Over there,” Carlos said as he pointed to a shape only a few dozen feet from their window. The creature was tall, at least three times the size of the scraggly shrubs in the backyard, and it glowed with a radiant light. He couldn’t see a face, but he could make out the vague outline of two massive wings folded against the creature’s sides.

Cecil yawned. “That would probably be an angel, if they existed. I’d say Old Woman Josie is trying to keep an eye out for us.”

“Are you saying Josie sent an angel to look over us?” Carlos asked.

“If angels existed,” Cecil said, then he laid back down and snuggled beneath the covers. Carlos couldn’t tear his eyes away from the window. He’d heard about the angels on Cecil’s radio show, but he’d never seen one. It was fascinating. “Carlos, perfect Carlos, the longer you sit up, the colder I get, and the Secret Police don’t like it if we pay attention to nonexistent things too long,” Cecil said. Carlos took one last look out the window, then laid down again. Cecil hummed in pleasure and pulled him closer. Within moments Cecil was asleep in Carlos’ arms. Carlos smiled and buried his nose in Cecil’s hair, only to have two tentacles wrap themselves around his body to hold him impossibly closer. Carlos fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

Erika watched the house until sunrise, then Erika took his place. Since his shift was over, Erika went back to Old Woman Josie’s house. “How’re the boys?” Josie asked as she made him wipe his boots off on the welcome mat.

“They slept. Nothing got into the house,” Erika said.

“Not so loud, dear, you’re hurting my ears. Thank you, the other angels are playing Monopoly in the living room, if you’d like to join them,” Josie said. Erika nodded and left for the living room. There was a collective groan as the new Erika joined the game, but Josie just smiled. “Play fair!” she called into the room. The groans stopped. Josie walked over to her calendar and marked a day off with a toothpick dipped in ketchup, then she started to assign angels to Cecil and Carlos for the next week. She wasn’t going to let anything happen to the Voice of Night Vale and his adorable boyfriend on her watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this at six in the morning, so if you spot any mistakes (or have and constructive criticism) please leave a comment. Have a lovely day.


End file.
